


Beach Episode

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata organise a beach trip for Sugawara. Set in Kageyama and Hinata's third year. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr user liein who wanted kagehinasuga as a bday present and i was more than happy to oblige

Hinata's toenail wiggles a mark into your leg. You have patience, lots of it, it's one of the things that works for you, but Hinata and his too long toenail are cleaning your reserves out.

"Hinata, if you wouldn't mind moving your foot? It's just a little painful," you say.

Hinata baulks away, taking his toenail and a scrape on your leg with it as he says "Suga-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" you hush him because Kageyama was about to take a swing at him. His nail scratched but no worse than a fall on the court hurts and the sting should fade soon.

"Take more care, idiot," Kageyama says and pulls his arm around you tighter. Kageyama's position isn't much more comfortable than Hinata's, his left leg is nested under your right and some time soon his arm will fall asleep so he won't be able to pull you closer or take any action with it at all much less move it so his shoulder isn't digging in.

Hinata presses his cheek against your chest, his feet, thankfully, continue to stay well away from you, and glares at Kageyama who blinks slow back at him.

"You know, we could play cards or something, we don't have to -"

"No," they cut you off as one, Kageyama saying it flat and Hinata with a yelp. All right then.

You hook your toes into the edge of the duvet covering the three of you and shuffle it to more adequately cover your feet.

This weekend sounded great, four weeks ago.

Hinata and Kageyama arranged it, Kageyama forced Oikawa to give them the keys to his beach house (the details of which you will never ask for), organised all their preparations, food and other supplies and then you drove the three of you to the coast. Where the skies opened and saturated your bags in the minute it took to move them from the boot to inside.

You should have expected this, the rainy season doesn't get its name from brilliant sunshine, but somehow two cute boyfriends distracted you enough that you never got around to pointing out that a beach holiday only works if you don't get drenched stepping outside.

Sometime, sometime very soon, Kageyama and Hinata need to move off you. And you're going to have to tell them that, which is less than pleasant but - while it's raining - the temperature remains warm and Kageyama and Hinata are like two large hot water bottles. But they were so pleased at the idea of cuddling on the futon. Well, Hinata was, Kageyama followed along with the idea and insisted on doing it better.

You ignore a trickle of sweat sliding a path down your calf into your socks that you should have taken off. You don't pay it any attention at all. Because it's not something that bothers you. At all.

"How is the team going?" you ask, because if anything can get these two talking it's their team.

"Tobio made one of the first years cry at last week's practice match," Hinata says, brightly. "He's really good at setting - kind of like you! - but never does what Tobio would so he got all scary and up in his face like 'why did you do that when you could have tossed to Asahi?' Which was so dumb because I totally slammed it right in there and scared the crap out of the other team."

You raise an eyebrow at Kageyama who avoids your gaze. He saw you do it. "You know that captain is a responsibility," you say, "making them cry doesn't usually feature."

"Tsukishima made _three_ cry," Hinata says just as brightly. You mourn for Karasuno's moral.

"We won, didn't we?" Kageyama says.

"No thanks to you! You should have seen it, Suga. He turned so red when no one was paying attention to him. Ukai-san wanted to give Tachibana-kun - the one Tobio made cry - a full game so Kageyama didn't even get off the sidelines but he kept moving closer and closer. He nearly got us a penalty he was basically on the court!"

Kageyama as captain, Tsukishima as vice-captain, you laughed until you cried when Ukai told you and then didn't laugh for a week when he said he wasn't joking. Really, it might work, the two stern ones leading and then Hinata and Yamaguchi tidying up behind them but you still remember when Hinata and Kageyama couldn't so much as get through a doorway together and Kageyama's interactions with Tsukishima always ended with Kageyama popping a vein.

"I'm glad you won, things are looking good for the interhigh, then?" You hear the patter of rain on the roof, it's not nearly as strong as it was but the dreary sunshine that peeks through the clouds doesn't inspire you to get up and go swimming.

"So good!" Hinata says and Kageyama nods.

"It won't be easy," Kageyama says.

"It never is, but I think you can do it." You consider adding something about flying to new heights but there's inspiring and then there's cliché.

You continue talking until the contact becomes unbearably hot and insist on cards, or making dinner, or _anything_ to cool off.

The three of you never made it down to the beach together, but Hinata and Kageyama vanished at dawn for a run, and you took your book and a towel and watched the sun rise over the ocean so it got some use. You never opened your book because the rain mostly cleared in the distance but some clouds still drizzled on over you and returning to the house involved patting your hair dry with a towel and then Hinata and Kageyama returning soaked and choosing that moment to remind you just how affectionate they can be.

As you left late Sunday night, Hinata stuck his head out the window of your car and whistled at all the stars while Kageyama reached into the backseat to pull on his collar and force him back down before you crash.

Maybe next time the rain will stay away.


End file.
